


Made with Love

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Boueibu Shipping Week, F/M, crossover otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: In which Madoka discovers that keeping a secret from her husband is easier said then done, but also a lot of fun.





	Made with Love

"Oh these are so pretty!" Madoka smiled brightly, stopping to admire a pot of tiny blue flowers which rested on a shelf above her. They'd look so nice with the purple orchids she already had in her basket. 

"Those won't survive in the bowl you have for this project." Ibushi pointed out, taking a moment to read the label on the flower pot.  

"Oh." Madoka's expression fell for just a second. Then her smile returned. "What about lillies?" She asked turning to look at her companions. Today she was shopping with Akoya and Ibushi. Not just shopping for fun though, they were helping her with a special project. A birthday gift for her husband. Buying something for Kinshirou wasn't too hard, but Madoka wanted to give him something unique. They'd been married for almost three years now, and this time Madoka wanted to really surprise him. In the good way, not the awkward, confused manner when Kinshirou found out she'd been secretly keeping a kitten.

Usually it was her, Akoya and Ryuu on these trips, but she really needed Ibushi's expertise to make this idea work. 

It was Kin-chan's  first birthday since their second wedding. The wedding both Madoka and Kinshirou considered to be their real wedding. So this had to be a perfect birthday gift. Madoka nodded her head. A determined look on her face as she held the glass bowl close to her chest. "How about lilies?" She asked. "They mean devotion right? So I think it fits..." 

Surprisingly it was Akoya who answered. "Cats will get sick and die from those.. It's better if you don't get those." 

Madoka stopped walking and shivered. "Those could harm Koko?" The short woman asked, more than slightly horrified at the thought of her kitten getting ill. 

"Ibushi got rid of the lilies in his garden after he got Marry-chan for me." Akoya explained, the look on face could only be described as incredibly fond. Clearly he was recalling that December when Ibushi gave him the best Christmas present, in the form of an adorable white kitten.  

"Definitely no lilies then." Madoka murmured. 

The group of three continued through the store, stopping occasionally to admire flowers and other plants. Eventually they stopped in front of a pile of bags. Who knew they had so many different kinds of dirt?  

"These are right for a small terrarium." Ibushi pointed out, looking at the smallest bag of dirt. "It absorbs water easily and won't dry out fast." 

"Perfect." Madoka put the glass bowl in the basket and then lifted the bag. So heavy... 

"Want me to hold it for you?" Ibushi offered, a friendly smile on his face. 

Madoka shook her head. "I can do this..." Now she was sure had enough plants, it was time to buy the rest of her supplies. "To the 100 yen shop next." 

Akoya made a face. He hadn't ever been to a 100 yen shot, but at least Madoka didn't want to go to a thrift shop.  

* * *

 

Once back home Madoka parked the car and stuffed the plastic bags from the yen store into her purse. Sure it made her purse look like it was ready to burst, but it was the easiest way to sneak the bags of craft supplies past her husband. 

She'd leave the glass bowl and plants in the car for now. She'd get those after Kinshirou went to sleep.  

Humming, Madoka grabbed her purse and left the car. Outside the young woman grimaced feeling the intense heat hit her like a slap in the face. Madoka hurriedly made her way into her home.  

Madoka sighed in relief when she felt the cool hair of their air-conditioned home. But it wasn't enough. "It's so hot!" The woman cried, ignoring her husband who didn't look up from the documents he was reading. 

Madoka put her purse on the couch and continued toward the kitchen. There she heard Kinshirou call out to her. 

"What's in your bag? It looks odd." 

"J-just some gifts I brought to sent to my mom and dad." Madoka lied through her teeth. She poured herself of glass of cold water and leaned against the counter, taking several large sips. 

While she did so Madoka imagined how she'd create the gift. First she had to replant the orchids of course. Put in the extra dirt, then that  cute piece of paper she found at the 100 yen store. It was blue paper with koi on it. If she put that in the terrarium surrounded by the fake moss, it would look just like there was a tiny koi pond in the bowl. 

Madoka smiled just thinking of it. 

The woman looked up when she heard her cat meowing. "Hey Koko-chan," Madoka smiled at the small gray and white cat. She knelt down and stroked Koko's fur. "Ready for Kin-chan's birthday next week?" 

Koko mewed again and walked to the kitchen door where she mewed one more time before leaving the kitchen. 

Giggling, Madoka followed her cat to the living room where she froze at the sight that greeted her.  

Kinshirou was going through her purse and was currently holding the blue decorative paper with the koi on it! 

"Kin-chan!" Madoka exclaimed. "What are you doing?" 

"I was curious which gift you'd sent to your parents." Kinshirou answered calmly. He looked at the blue paper in his hand. "This looks... cute." 

"Cute..." Madoka blinked a few times, then she quickly walked over to Kinshirou and snatched her purse and the paper from Kinshirou's hands. "I'm making mama a gift, s-so I better put my supplies in the closet." 

"That's nice, Junko-san will love it." Kinshirou smiled at her as he grabbed his documents again. 

"Uh huh." Madoka nodded, holding her purse to her chest. Kinshirou never checked her purse... of all the days of him to do such a thing it had to be today. Then again Madoka knew her husband could be very... perfectionist when it came to giving gifts. 

Technically Kin-chan was a perfectionist regarding everything.  

Madoka smiled at her husband once more before exiting the living room. She was halfway up the stairs when Kinshirou called out again. 

"Doka can I have the car keys, I need to run this defense through with a client and visit At-chan and En." 

Madoka stopped walking.  _The plants and bowl are still in the car!_  "One minute Kinshirou!" Madoka ran upstairs, threw her purse under the bed and then ran to the front door again. "I gotta do one more errand Kin-chan, give me ten minutes!" She shouted before leaving the house in a hurry. Who knew that keeping a secret from her husband would be this hard? 

Kinshirou watched her go, head turned towards the hallway. A small frown formed on his face and he looked down at Koko who had jumped onto his lap. "Madoka is really busy today." He said, absently stroking the cat's fur as he went back to reading the document. 

The cat could only meow in agreement.

* * *

 

For rest of the week Madoka got up every night to work on the terrarium. And that Sunday morning, September 12th, Madoka got up extra early to bake banana bread for Kinshirou. She used one of Atsushi's favorite recipes for it of course. 

Once the first batch was finished, Madoka cut it evenly and put it on a plate on the table. Next to the beautifully wrapped gift and a cup which she'd later fill with tea. 

Then all she had to do was wait. 

Ten minutes later, at exactly 6:02 A.M Kinshirou entered the kitchen. 

"Happy birthday Kin-chan!" Madoka cheered, quickly pulling her husband in for a hug. 

"What..." Stunned, Kinshirou hugged her back. "Thank you?" 

Madoka giggled. Perhaps it was too early for surprises. That didn't stop her though. She'd been up for hours already. "Look at what I made for you!" She exclaimed, waving her arms in the direction of the kitchen table in a sort of 'tada' motion. 

"Is that..." Kinshirou smiled. "Banana bread?" 

Nodding Madoka grinned as Kinshirou sat down. "Atsushi taught me how to make it. Try some?" 

Kinshirou didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed a slice of banana bread and took a bite. Green eyes widened. "It's delicious! Thank you Doka-chan." 

Blushing, Madoka clasped her hands together and ducked her head. "I'm so glad!" She waited for Kinshirou to finish his slice of banana bread before straightening up. "It's not over yet." She nodded in the direction of the carefully wrapped box on the table. "Open your gift." 

Kinshirou hesitated for grabbing the gift. He looked over at his wife. "Are you sure you want me to open it now?" 

"Yes please!" Madoka nodded, eager for Kinshirou's reaction. 

That was all the prompting Kinshirou needed. He removed the gift wrapping, making sure not to rip it of course. He opened the box and- Gasped softly. With all the gentleness he possessed, Kinshirou took the glass bowl out of the box. 

It was a terrarium. There were orchids in there and some small fake flowers as well. The orchids in it were beautiful, but that wasn't the part of the gift that left Kinshirou speechless. 

There were two tiny dolls in there. Made of wooden marbles, felt and wool. Two small dolls that looked exactly like them. Sitting near a small Koi pond surrounded by beautiful plants. It was adorable and looked so well done. In fact Kinshirou even recognized the dress the Madoka doll was wearing. "It's us..." The white-haired man breathed, a soft smile on his face.  

His eyes were shining when he looked up. "It's beautiful." Kinshirou told her, holding the terrarium like he was holding something infinitely precious. In a way he was. 

Madoka beamed. "You really think so?" 

"Absolutely." Kinshirou nodded, not taking his eyes off the terrarium. He chuckled softly. "The koi paper." He should have known. 

"You were so hard to surprise!" Madoka groaned. She then walked over and pecked her husband's cheek. "Happy birthday Kin-chan." 

Kinshirou felt his cheeks heat up. After all these years he still blushed too easily. "Thank you Doka-chan."


End file.
